Akiko, a Teen Titan!
by fangrl369
Summary: Beast Boy finds a girl and brings her to the tower. Cyborg seems to know her, and every guy seems to be falling for her. What will happen? What WON'T happen? I'm bad at summaries, but please read anyway! Be ready for lots of humor, romance, and drama!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Akiko)! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Oh and yes, I noticed this first part is a LOT like "Chibi-Neko"...and i really didn't do that on purpose...i didn't even notice until...now. Gomen!

WARNING!: I have not watched Teen Titans in FOREVER so sorry if I mess up something! Please forgive me!

Chapter 1

Beast Boy was out buying a new game. The sky darkened while he looked around at all the different games he wanted to buy. The rumble of thunder could be heard while he purchased his choice, but he was too excited to notice it. He ran outside and was hit by a cold wind. He shivered and then the rain hit him. It was icy cold and felt like needles. He couldn't fly in this weather, so he ran to a bus stop to wait it out. (Why he didn't just go back in the game store, the world will never know!) He heard something that sounded like a whimper from a nearby alley. He decided to check it out just because he was curious. He rushed over in an attempt to keep as dry as possible and looked around. He saw a foot behind a dumpster. He (somewhat cautiously) jogged over to see who it was. He looked around the corner of the dumpster and saw a girl sitting in her own blood. The rain got in his eyes, so he couldn't see much.

"Need any help?" he asked as he leaned down. The rain stopped and Beast Boy looked up at the sky. The sun peeked through the still dark clouds. He looked back down at the girl and he could now see her completely. She had long, pink hair that was matted with mud and blood, a big black rose in her hair, and white cat ears and a tail. She looked up and Beast Boy was stunned. She had cat-like eyes, one blue and one green and they were sparkling even through her tears. She sniffed him a couple of times before slowly nodding.

"I can take you to my home. You could get fixed up and dried in no time! I promise!" Beast Boy said as he reached out his hand to help her stand. She nervously took his hand and he helped her up. She groaned in pain before he turned into a pterodactyl. He nudged her onto his back just before she passed out. He took off completely forgetting his game. All that mattered at the moment was getting her to the tower to get her healed.

He landed outside the front door and transformed back. The girl was still on his back, but this was rather awkward for him, seeing as how her chest was pressing into his back. He carefully maneuvered her around to his front where he carried her bridal style into the tower. He headed for the living room and called for Raven. Raven could help the girl. Raven could heal her. He saw her sitting on the couch reading a book. Robin was also on the couch and Starfire was floating behind them.

"Raven!" he called desperately to her. She looked back at him with anger on her face until it was replaced by shock when she saw the bloody girl in Beast Boy's arms. (And yeah Robin and Starfire looked too.) "You have to help her! Please!" he begged. He didn't know her, but he promised he would help her. And he didn't want to see such a pretty girl die in his arms. Hell he didn't want an ugly girl to die in his arms, but that was beside the point.

Raven nodded and Beast Boy followed her to the infirmary room. Raven looked her over and began the healing process. Beast Boy stood beside the girl's bed and watched intently. Starfire and Robin stood outside the room and waited. Cyborg happened to pass by them.

"BB get hurt while he was out?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he found a girl in the rain. She was hurt so he brought her here," Robin explained.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked, his curiosity now peeked.

"He didn't say her name, but she has pink hair and white cat ears," Robin said. Cyborg froze. He seemed completely stunned. He suddenly snapped out of it and rushed inside. "Cy!" Robin called as he and Star followed. He stood beside Beast Boy with a completely shocked look on his face. "Cy?" Robin asked.

"Akiko-chan," Cyborg said mostly to himself.

"You know her?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg nodded. "I can't believe it's her…I can't believe she's here…" Cyborg said again mostly to himself.

"Cyborg," Robin said to get his friend's attention. Cyborg looked up. "Who is she?" Robin asked.

"She's my little sister," Cyborg said as he looked back down at her.

"WHAT? But she doesn't even look like you!" Beast Boy said…er…yelled. Cyborg laughed a bit.

"That's cause we're not really related," Cyborg explained.

"If you're not related, why did you call her your little sister?" Star asked.

"Cause I found her years ago and took care of her. She was like my little sister, and she called me her big brother, so before long we just became siblings," Cyborg explained.

"AW! That's so sweet!" Star said rather loudly.

"Would all of you just SHUT UP?" Raven yelled. "I need to concentrate," she said in a calmer voice.

They all shrank back and stayed silent. Raven finished shortly after and stepped back. Akiko was still unconscious, but she was no longer bleeding. In her sleep she muttered, "Nii-san," and in an instant Cyborg was by her side again. He sat down in a chair beside the bed and held her hand. He stayed there until she woke up about an hour later. The others left sometime before that, but Cyborg barely even noticed and he certainly didn't care. All he cared about was being with his sister when she woke up.

"N-nii-san," Akiko said as she started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and much to her delight, she saw Cyborg. "Nii-san!" she said happily. She threw her arms around Cyborg's neck. Cyborg carefully hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"Akiko-chan, what are you doing here?" Cyborg asked after she pulled back.

"Are you not happy to see me?" she asked.

"No! It's not that! I'm so glad to see you! But last I knew, you were in Japan," Cyborg said as he waved his hands about. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I was…but…well it doesn't matter why! All that matters is that I'm here now!" Akiko said happily.

"What happened to you?" Cyborg asked.

"I…was attacked," Akiko said.

"By what?" Cyborg asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but that's when the other Titans decided to come back in. Cyborg wasn't too happy about the interruption, but he shook it off when he saw her smile. She smiled at Beast Boy. Probably because he saved her. Akiko decided to properly introduce herself to them. With help from Cyborg, she stood and faced them.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Akiko. And you all are?" she asked.

"I'm Robin. I'm the leader here," Robin said as he took a step forward. "This is Raven and Starfire, and you've already met Beast Boy and Cyborg," Robin said as he pointed out each person. "We are the Teen Titans," Robin finished.

"Sugoi! It's a pleasure to meet all of you, Robin-sama, Starfire-san, Raven-san, and Beast Boy-kun," she said with a bow. They all (except Raven who really couldn't care less) gave questioning looks at the names she used for them. Akiko saw this and giggled slightly. Cyborg just grinned at their reaction.

"Don't tell me you didn't teach them any Japanese," Akiko said to Cyborg.

"No, sorry," Cyborg said with a little laugh.

"What was that?" she asked with not very serious glare.

"Iie, gomen. That better?" he asked with a sigh.

"Hai~!" Akiko said with a grin.

"You know Japanese?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, little- I mean imouto taught me, and I taught her English," Cyborg said. Cyborg looked over at Starfire who looked ready to explode with excitement.

She flew over to Akiko and bowed. The two started in a somewhat long conversation in Japanese. They talked and laughed while the others stared at them. And judging by the glances and laughs, at least SOME of it was about the others. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, Star once kissed a Japanese boy and "absorbed" the language. If you already knew that, kudos to you!)

Beast Boy noticed something and couldn't stop himself from saying, "Your rose is white!"

"Hm?" she asked as she reached up to lightly touch the rose.

"Your rose was black when I found you, but now it's white. What happened?" he asked.

"Ano…it's a…special rose that changes color with my mood," she explained.

"It's a mood flower?" he asked, not really believing it.

"It's a ROSE!" she yelled as she glared at him.

"Like it matters!" he yelled.

"It does matter! It's not just some stupid flower! It's a rose, baka!" she yelled as she flopped on the bed angrily. Beast Boy looked at her questioningly. (Poor guy not knowing half of what she says. *sighs*)

"Baka means idiot," Star explained with a giggle.

Beast Boy didn't know what to say. She called him an idiot (in a language he didn't know!) and he couldn't think of one thing to call her. Then it hit him. "At least I'm not short," he said. A vein popped out in her forehead and she jumped up and tried to kill him. Cyborg held her back while she yelled in Japanese. Cyborg was trying not to laugh and lose his grip, but it was not easy. In the end, he couldn't do it and Star had to grab her.

"Look at that. She already fits in," Robin said with a small grin.

Akiko finally calmed down and sat down again, muttering Japanese words mostly under her breath.

She suddenly jumped up and ran out the room. The others stared at each other for a moment before following her to the roof. She stood on the edge looking at the city.

End of chapter 1! Hope ya like it! I'm going to use as many people as possible, so you have that to look forward to! And if this story does well, I'll update within a few days! If not...then I'll update when...or more like IF I get the chance...anyway please R&R! Luv ya! Bye~! =^^=


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Akiko)! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 2

"Akiko-chan," Cyborg said. Her white cat ear twitched showing that she heard him. Cyborg walked over and stood beside her. "What is it?" he asked. Akiko glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Nani?" he asked. She seemed satisfied by this and she looked back at the city.

"He's here," she said with a big grin.

"Who?" Robin asked as he moved closer.

Cyborg looked at Akiko for a moment.

"My guess, Bushido," Cyborg said. "Ne?" he asked Akiko. She nodded before a flurry of pink rose petals surrounded her and when they dissipated, she was gone.

"Star?" Cyborg asked. She nodded and smiled before picking up Cyborg and flying towards the city.

"Wait!" Robin called after them. Raven grabbed Robin's arm and took off. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and followed the others.

Pink rose petals flurried right above a lamp post and when they dissipated, there was Akiko. She looked down and saw Ryuko. "Ryu-kun!" she called as she jumped down and into his waiting arms. "Ryu-kun, wo koishikatta," she said as she nuzzled him. (A/N: Basically she just said she missed him.) "You missed me too, ne?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed something from out of his pocket. It was a silver heart-shaped necklace hanging on a black silk ribbon. The heart hung just above her cleavage (when she was actually wearing it of course).

"You dropped this," he said quietly. (A/N: I know he's the silent warrior, but I didn't think it would be much of a problem if he talked in like a whisper or something. In any case, it's my story and he'll talk if I want him too! XP)

"Arigato!" she said as she took it. She put it on and grinned at him. Cyborg and Star landed behind them. "You didn't have to follow me, Nii-san," Akiko said. "I can take care of myself. Plus Ryu-kun would protect me if I needed it!" she said as she grabbed Bushido's arm. "Ne, Ryu-kun?" she asked him. Bushido nodded and said, "aa."

"I'm not gonna lose you again," Cyborg said as he stepped forward.

"You don't blame yourself for that, do you? What happened was beyond your control," Akiko said. Before Cyborg could answer or Starfire could ask what they were talking about, Raven, BB, and Robin landed a few feet away from them.

"Bushido," Robin said. Bushido nodded in a greeting fashion. All of a sudden, a monster stomped into view. "Titans!" Robin yelled to get their attention. But before he could order them to attack, Akiko jumped up and clawed the monster. It yelled and she attacked again. A flurry of black rose petals surrounded the monster and it fell over dead. Its blood spread out around it and thousands of deep cuts could be seen all over its body. The Titans (except Cyborg) stared at her in shock.

She tilted her head slightly to the side and asked, "Nani?" (A/N: That means "what?") The one thought going through almost everyone's heads was, "Cute!" She looked like a pink kitten.

Star was the first to make a move. She flew over to her and huggled her. She squeezed her and nuzzled her as she said (more like squealed), "You're so cute!" Akiko was shocked at first by this, but once that wore off, she just blushed and looked down at the ground.

Akiko glanced over at the others and noticed that Beast Boy was pouting. When Star finally let go of her, Akiko jumped over to Beast Boy. "Daijoubu?" she asked. He had no idea what she said, so she decided to ask in English. "Are you ok?" she tried.

A look of realization crossed his face. "I lost my game," Beast Boy said.

"You mean the video game you were holding when you found me?" she asked. He just nodded sadly. He had paid for that game himself and he really hated that he lost it before he got a chance to play it. "Here," Akiko said as she handed him the game.

"You found it?" he asked excitedly.

"Hai! I found it on the way here!" Akiko said with a smile.

"Yay! You're so awesome!" he yelled as he huggled her. She blushed and tried to push him off.

"It's no big deal, baka," she said.

After she could successfully pry Beast Boy off, they all headed back to the Tower. Beast Boy ran into the living room and started playing his game. Akiko walked in and watched him from behind the couch.

"You wanna play?" Beast Boy offered.

"I…I don't know how," Akiko admitted with a blush.

"I'll teach you," BB offered. Akiko nodded and sat beside him. He taught her what each of the buttons did and then she played like a pro. "You're pretty good. I thought you said you didn't know how to play games," BB said.

"Iie, I said I didn't know how to play THIS game nya," Akiko said. "I'm actually a big fan of games," she said with a grin. In other words, she's a girl gamer.

Beast Boy couldn't be happier. He finally had a girl friend who was a gamer! And she was cute! Could this get any better?

"Hey BB-kun, do you have any anime?" she asked while they were playing. Beast Boy froze. She liked anime too? No way. He had to have heard her wrong.

"Wh-what?" he asked as glanced over at her. She was concentrating on the game.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Anime? Or manga?" she asked slowly to make sure he got it this time.

"Y-yeah! Tons!" Beast Boy said happily. So he DID hear her right! He had gotten really into anime and manga after their little trip to Japan. And now he met someone else who was into it too! He paused the game and stared at her.

"Nani?" she asked as she looked at him angrily.

"You…you can't be real," Beast Boy said in shock.

"And why not?" Akiko asked.

"Because you like anime, manga, and games! You're a geek and you're cute! You can't be real!" he yelled at her. "There's no way…no way you can be…real," he rattled on.

Akiko laughed at Beast Boy. She really didn't get why he was freaking out, but it was really funny.

"You're such a baka," she said with a giggle. Then Star flew in and hovered behind the couch.

"Akiko-chan~!" Star said cheerfully.

"Nani?" Akiko asked.

"We are going shopping!" Star said with a big grin.

End of chapter 2! Hope ya liked it! So the last chapter didn't do as well as i would have liked, but it did pretty well all things considered. After all, it is about an OC, probably has some OOC-ness and other mistakes (which I'll work hard on fixing and improving), and there aren't really any pairings decided yet. But honestly, I think that's half the fun! Not knowing who's gonna be with who, trying to read them and figure it out, and getting excited if you see a hint of something you want and knowing it could actually possibly happen. But that's just what I think. If you feel differently, please feel free to let me know! And don't lose hope on any pairings either! Even if their are hints of one couple, that doesn't mean that couple will happen! Tell me what you want, and you just might get your wish~! So please R&R! Luv ya! Bye~! =^^=


	3. Chapter 3

DISLCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (except Akiko)! I'M MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTED OWNERS!

Chapter 3

"N-nani?" Akiko asked Star.

"Because you need new clothes. Yours are messed up," Star said nodding at her…outfit. Before Akiko could protest, Star grabbed her arm and rushed towards the door. Raven happened to be walking in at that time and Star grabbed her arm too.

"No," Raven said. There was no way she was going shopping with Star. She was just too…bright.

"We'll go to Hot Topic," Star said with a grin.

"…Fine," Raven said with a sigh. She gave in, but how could she resist? Hot Topic was her favorite store. Star giggled and pulled Akiko and Raven out the door.

Akiko and Raven followed Star around the city. Star would pick out clothes and shove them and Akiko into a changing room. Akiko had to have tried on at least a hundred different outfits that day. Star would approve or reject each outfit, buy the best ones, then drag them to another store. (And of course she would buy some stuff for herself too.) But by far, the store they spent the most time in was Hot Topic. (A/N: I DO NOT OWN HOT TOPIC OR ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME!) Star didn't really like it, but Raven and Akiko seemed to love it, so she remained patient considering how they put up with her.

Star bought some clothes for Akiko, and Raven bought some for herself. Then they headed home. They walked into the living room and saw the others were there too. (PS they were gone all day.)

"We got a room ready for you while you were out," Robin said.

"H-honto?" Akiko asked.

"Come on!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed Akiko's arm and pulled her out the door.

Beast Boy dragged her upstairs and through the halls. He paused in front of a door before he hit a button and the door slid open. He covered her eyes and led her inside. He stopped and waited for the others to come in. Akiko heard people shuffling around before Beast Boy finally took his hand away from her eyes. She blinked a few times before the sight really took in.

The room was painted black with roses everywhere. The roses varied in color (pink, orange, red, white, blue, purple, and yellow) and size. There was a silver, full-sized bed in the middle of the far wall with a window right above it. The comforter was black silk, the sheets and pillowcases were white with rose prints, and the pillows lined the headboard. There was a cherry-wood nightstand beside the bed and a silver lamp standing in the middle of it. A bookshelf of the same wood stood on the other side of the bed and the shelves were lined with manga. A silver TV stood on a stand (same wood) across from the bed. In the stand were many different anime and a DVD player was sitting beside the TV.

"S-sugoi~!" she said in a sing-song voice. Her eyes lit up and she went straight for the manga. "How'd you do all this?" she asked.

"Cy and Bushido helped us. Cy told us what you liked and Bushido provided the anime and manga," Robin explained. Akiko stared at them for a few moments before suddenly huggling Cyborg.

"Arigato~!" she said excitedly. (I think I've done this one before, but just in case, it means thank you.)

"Douitashimashite," Cyborg said. (You're welcome)

Akiko then did the same to Bushido, Robin, and Beast Boy. She was so excited, she even huggled Star and Raven. Raven was annoyed, but she managed to tolerate it. After all, Star would do that to her all the time. Curse these stupid, hyper, light-loving people.

"One more thing," Robin said as he grabbed something from his pocket.

"Nani?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"You'll need this," Robin said as he handed her a small round object. Akiko took it and examined it. It was a small yellow object with a black circle covering most of the surface. A white "T" was in the black circle. There were also a few buttons on the yellow part.

Akiko looked at him questioningly.

"It's a communicator so we can always contact you. There's also a tracking device so we can find you," Robin explained. Akiko looked back at the communicator. Why was he giving her this?

"We all have one, or at least our own versions of them. It means you're a part of the team," Robin said as he showed her his own communicator. The others pointed out their own communicators.

"H-honto?" she asked in disbelief. Were they really inviting her to join them? Did they really want her?

"Hai!" Star said happily. Akiko smiled and huggled them all again. They actually wanted her. They wanted her to be part of their team. They wanted her to stay with them. They hardly knew her, but they wanted her. Wait…that was why they wanted her…they didn't know her…Akiko felt her heart plummet down to her stomach, but she was very careful not to show it. She kept up her smiling face. That smile had saved her so many times. That mask was what kept her alive…

Robin, Raven, Star, and Cyborg left after that. Beast Boy sat on the bed, Bushido stood watching Akiko (and keeping an eye on Beast Boy), and the cat girl browsed through the anime selection. She grabbed out a series and showed it to the boys.

"Wanna watch with me?" she asked with a sweet smile and sparkling eyes. They couldn't have resisted even if they wanted to. Bushido nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Akiko sat beside him and Beast Boy sat on her other side. She pressed play and the previews started. Bushido wasn't really watching, and Beast Boy wasn't that interested so he was only half-paying attention, but Akiko was completely absorbed into it. Either one of the boys (or both hehe X3) could've kissed her and she wouldn't have noticed. At one point, Akiko leaned against Bushido and let her head lie on his shoulder.

When Beast Boy noticed, he felt a surge of anger and wished she was leaning on him. He then spent the rest of the show wondering why he felt that. Why did he care? Why would he be upset that she's leaning against Bushido? Why would he wish she was leaning against him?

After the show was over, Akiko grabbed the next disc and swapped them out.

"Wait," Beast Boy said as he stood.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Let's get popcorn first!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Hai!" she said with a smile.

Beast Boy rushed out and towards the kitchen. He rushed in and grabbed the bag of popcorn, practically throwing it into the microwave. He waited impatiently while it started to heat up. He didn't know why he was in such a rush. It wasn't like he was really interested in the anime. He just wanted to get back as soon as possible. The microwave finally beeped and he pulled the bag out. He rushed back to Akiko's room with the steaming bag almost burning his fingers.

He opened the door and walked in, acting as if he hadn't been practically running through the halls. He sat beside Akiko and opened the bag. He handed it to her and she held it during the next disc. They all would occasionally grab a handful of popcorn and continue to stare at the screen.

(And sorry to disappoint, but there was no "hand-brushing, sparks-flying" moment. A good chunk of the reason was that Akiko didn't eat a lot of it in the first place. She was too distracted. Besides that's just way too cliché and predictable.)

They finished the series late that night. Bushido and Beast Boy left, leaving Akiko alone in her new room. She tried to sleep, but just couldn't do it. So instead she read manga. She stared blankly at the book and the next thing she knew, she woke up. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. She sat up and stretched, thankful that no one heard her "nya". She searched through her new outfits and finally picked out something she liked. She took her clothes into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After her shower, she started drying off and she noticed just how sore she was. Raven had healed her, but she was still sore. Her muscles ached and she was bruised all over. She sighed and grabbed her clothes. She slowly pulled on her black skirt and thigh-high black and red socks. She even more slowly pulled on her black shirt that had a red skull print. She pulled on her black and red fingerless gloves that reached her upper arm.

She brushed her hair and flinched when her brush pulled on a particularly sore spot on her head. She remembered that she had gotten a big gash there. It was amazing that that didn't kill her. It was also amazing that Beast Boy found her before she bled to death. She sighed again as she carefully pulled her hair into two low pigtails. She gave herself a quick once over before nodding and walking into her room. She walked out the door and looked up and down the hall. No one around…

She walked silently towards the kitchen. The door slid open and she peeked inside. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch, watching TV. No one else was in there…not that she could see anyway…

She silently walked in and towards the fridge. Beast Boy was the first to notice her.

"Hey," he said as he turned his head to see her. He froze when he saw her. "Y-you look nice" he said as his cheeks turned a light shade of…a different color. (What color would a blushing green boy turn?)

"A-arigato," Akiko said as she quickly turned back to the fridge. She felt her face heat up and tried to cool it down by sticking her head in the fridge. 'Mou! Get a grip! He just said I looked nice! No reason to get worked up!...It doesn't matter anyway…right?' Akiko thought.

She grabbed some waffles and stuck them in the toaster. That's right. It didn't matter. He was a friend. And friends could say that friends looked nice. No big deal. Just friends…well quite frankly she was glad they were just friends. She was sick of crushes, boyfriends, and a broken heart. Especially the broken heart part. She jumped slightly when she heard the toaster pop.

She grabbed the waffles and started buttering it. She drifted off and accidently coated her waffles in butter. She only noticed when she buttered her hand. She stared at the waffle a moment before really realizing what happened. She scraped off as much of the extra butter as she could and grabbed the syrup. She made sure to pay attention this time. She then grabbed a fork and started eating. She leaned against the counter and watched the TV. Star floated in some time later. She went straight for the fridge.

"Ohayou," Akiko said as she took the last bite of her waffle. (Good morning)

"Ohayou!" Star said cheerfully. Akiko rinsed off her plate and walked over to the couch. She sat beside Cyborg and stared blankly at the screen. She really didn't care what was on, she just wanted to sit with Cy for a while. After all, it had been a while since she last saw him. (Not including yesterday obviously.)

Akiko leaned against Cyborg and soon fell asleep. She never was a morning person. She may be energetic, but she never really perked up until sometime after lunch. In fact, it was strange that she woke up when she did. Well no harm done, right?

When Beast Boy noticed, he felt the same thing that he had felt last night. He couldn't understand it, but he felt it again. Did he like her? It would explain why he felt this. It would explain why he was nervous when he was around her. It would explain why he had rushed to get the popcorn last night. It would explain why he blushed when he saw her in that cute outfit. It would explain everything…maybe he really did like her. Maybe he really did have a crush on her…or maybe it was something more…he mentally slapped himself for even considering that. They were FRIENDS! Nothing more. Just friends….

End of chap 3! Hope ya like it! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with work of all kinds. I'll try to update sooner this time! So please R&R! Luv ya! BYE~! =^^=


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 4

Akiko woke up a few minutes later and dazedly walked out. Cy and BB started playing video games. Raven came in, grabbed some food, and left. Robin never came in for food. Star had left a while ago and she was still gone. They figured she was with Robin. Around an hour later, Star came in all excited about something and started pulling on their arms. She was talking too fast to understand, so they paused their game and followed her. All they knew at that point was that she had a camera and had to show them something. They followed her to a window where they could finally see why she was so excited. Akiko was curled up in a ball and sleeping on the window sill. Her tail was wrapped around her and her hands were in loose fists, making her look like a kitten. They noticed that Robin was there too, probably because Star had brought him.

Star started taking pictures, being very careful to not wake the cat girl up. Robin had a video camera and on Star's cue, she pressed record. He got a few minutes of her sleeping, then said cat girl woke up. But she didn't just wake up, she stretched. And when she did this, her ears flattened and shook very slightly, the tip of her tongue stuck out, and then she yawned and shook her head, jingling the bell on her collar. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around.

"N-nani?" she asked nervously.

"Kawaii~!" Star said excitedly as she glomped Akiko.

Akiko noticed the camera and turned bright red.

"Pl-please tell me that isn't on," Akiko muttered. Robin simply nodded before turning off the camera. "H-how much did y-you record?" Akiko asked nervously, knowing the answer but hoping to dear God that she was wrong. All that kept running through her head at that moment was "please no."

"All of it," Star said with a grin. Akiko groaned and the others could practically see the black clouds surrounding her. She just wanted to disappear. Then she realized she wanted to KILL. She wanted to kill them. They could feel the embarrassment and sadness being replaced with pure hatred. The black clouds turned into a black aura. The noticed her white rose turn black. Now the one word running through their heads was "shit!"

Luckily for them, the alarm went off before Akiko could do anything to them. Robin, BB, and Cy all ran to the living room. Star stupidly stayed with Akiko. Akiko smacked Star on the top of her head and then followed the others. Star held her head as chibi tears flowed freely.

Robin pulled up the screen to see who their opponent would be. It was Red X.

"Haven't seen him in a while," Cyborg noted.

"Titans, move out!" Robin commanded.

"Matte!" Akiko yelled. Everyone froze. Oh no. Akiko smacked Robin, Cy, and BB before happily rushing over to Raven. Akiko grabbed Raven's arm and whispered something to her before she stepped back and rose petals surrounded her. When the petals disappeared, so did Akiko.

"Wh-what did she say?" BB asked, trying (and failing) to hide the nervousness in his voice. Raven merely smirked and turned away until Star came floating in.

"I'm her favorite," Raven said.

"Wh-what?" BB, Cy, and Star all asked at the same time.

"That's what she said. I'm her favorite," Raven explained. She then grabbed Robin and flew out the window. Star grabbed Cyborg, BB transformed into a pterodactyl, and they followed Raven.

Swirling rose petals appeared downtown. When they dissipated, there was Akiko. She started looking around for Red X. She saw him heading down an alleyway and followed him. He noticed he was being followed and turned to face his pursuer. (WARNING: this scene may contain OOCness, and will definitely contain lots of flirting. You have been warned!)

"You must be new. I KNOW I'd remember a pretty face like yours," he said.

"Yeah, so?" she asked while rolling her eyes. It was too early to deal with this idiot.

"What's your name? Or should I just call you 'little kitty'?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Tch, Akiko. And if you call me 'little kitty' I'll slit your throat," Akiko said with a deadly glare. Okay so being called "little kitty" wasn't really that big of deal. Granted, she didn't like it, but she wouldn't kill for being called that. No, she was still fuming about being recorded a few minutes ago. She would NEVER take another nap out of her room. Plus she was still tired. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Now now, no need to be so hostile," he said, raising his arms slightly.

"Mou, you talk too much," she groaned. She just wanted to beat him (to death) and go home to sleep in HER room with the door LOCKED.

"Agreed," Red X said. Within a second he had her pinned between him and the wall. She tried to struggle, but he just pressed himself against her even more. He watched the black rose in her hair lighten and turn white while the tips turned a bright red. He looked at her face and saw that she was blushing. Judging by her face and the way she squirmed, she wasn't used to this kind of contact.

"N-n-nani wo sh-shiterun desu ka?" (What are you doing?) She asked furiously.

"Oh? Japanese, right? You sound so cute when you talk like that," he said with a teasing tone.

"U-urusai! Sawannai-de! Hottoite-yo!" (Sh-shut up! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!) She yelled as she tried to kick him off. He seemed amused by her attempts at freedom and pressed his body fully against hers. Her breath hitched and she momentarily stopped moving.

"I'm surprised a pretty girl like you isn't used to this," Red X said as he played with her hair.

"Jigoku e ike," (Go to hell) she said as she tried to yank her hair away from his hand.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cuss," he fake scolded her.

"N-nani?" she asked surprised. He could understand her?

"Don't look so surprised. I learned some Japanese a few years back. I know some key phrases," he explained as he moved his hand down to play with her skirt hem. He looked towards the entrance for a moment, then looked back down at her. "Let me know if you ever get tired of being a Titan. Or even if you just want to play with a bad boy," he whispered to her with a smirk hidden behind his mask. He reluctantly let her go and dashed down the alley.

Akiko stood there, watching him go, as she tried to catch her breath. What was WRONG with that guy? Seriously! He acted like he was going to…and then he just runs away? Mou! Boys were confusing! The only thing she knew now was that she was NEVER wearing a skirt again! Well, at least not without shorts or something underneath…

Then she understood why he ran off. She could hear the others coming. She had to admit (but never out loud) that it was impressive that he heard them before her. Even if he did have an unfair advantage being the teas-ER and not the teas-Y. She slowed her breathing and fixed her hair and clothes before walking out, pretending to look for her target.

"Did you find him?" Robin asked.

"I thought I saw him go down that alley, demo I couldn't find him," Akiko explained (lied).

"Damn, he got away," Robin muttered to himself.

"Gomenasai," Akiko said as her ears drooped.

"Aw~! It's not your fault~!" Star said sweetly as she huggled Akiko. Akiko growled, her ears flattened, and her tail poofed up slightly. Star quickly let go and flew over to hide behind Robin. "Still mad about the video?" Star asked. Akiko merely growled again and surrounded herself with rose petals. Then she was gone. Star let out a sigh of relief.

"That'd be a 'yes'," Cy said while trying not to laugh.

"I thought it was a 'hell yes'!" BB said before breaking out into a laughing fit. Cy joined him and Star just pouted. She didn't like having Akiko mad at her. But she didn't know how to fix it.

"Relax, Star," Cy said with a grin. "After she sleeps and eats, it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Star didn't really believe him, but she nodded anyway. The five of them flew back to the Tower and Star immediately started looking for Akiko. She looked everywhere (and I do mean EVERYWHERE), but couldn't find the pink-haired cat girl. The only place she didn't look was Akiko's room, but the door was locked. She knocked and called for Akiko, but said cat girl wouldn't answer.

Star eventually gave up and floated to Robin's room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When he did, she was nearly in tears.

"I-I couldn't…f-find her," Star said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Just give her some time to cool off," Robin said calmly. He invited her in and she sat with him on his bed, crying on his shoulder.

A few hours later, Robin and Star went to the kitchen to eat. Star saw Akiko at the fridge and immediately perked up. But before she could do anything, Akiko said, "I'm gonna go find some REAL food…that doesn't blink at me." Akiko shuddered before being surrounded by rose petals and disappearing again. Star's heart sank again. She thought she would have a chance to make up with Akiko, but now she'd have to wait even longer!

Akiko appeared outside of a pizza shop. 'I guess that'll work,' she thought. Unfortunately, she didn't even get a chance to go inside before she was practically tackled.

End of chapter 4! Hope ya like it~! Ah, don't you just LOVE cliffies? No? Just me then? *grins* But no worries! If I get some reviews, I'll update within a couple days! I've already written it and everything~! So R&R, luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owner!

Chapter 5

Akiko tried to focus on her attacker. Whoever it was, was talking too fast to be understood. Akiko managed to glimpse purple leather and red hair, then it all made sense.

"I'm so sorry! You were just soooo cute!" Star yelled as she pulled Akiko into her chest.

"Alright, alright! I forgive you!" Akiko managed to gasp out.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Star yelled excitedly.

"But now I'm gonna be mad if you don't let go!" Akiko growled.

"Gomen!"

"It's fine. And since you're here, you wanna have pizza with me?"

"…HAI!"

"Mou, ochitsuite." (Geez, calm down.)

"Gomen."

The girls walked inside and ordered their food. They were best friends again and Star was so excited. She didn't like when someone was mad at her. She was glad she flew after Akiko now.

Star and Akiko walked around town for a few hours. They bought a few things here and there, but mostly they just looked around. They saw a movie that was way to girly and sappy for Akiko, but Star loved it. After the movie, they finally went home.

(Let's move onto the next day since nothing else important happened that night!)

A villain started making trouble on the coast of England around noon.

"Titans!" Robin said loudly as he span around to face his team.

"I'll get the ship ready," Cyborg said as he quickly walked out of the room.

Once everything was ready, which only took a few minutes, they left. It took a while to get there, but they made it. They could see where the villain was making huge tidal waves. Robin ordered the team to attack. They all obeyed and were soon joined by aqualad. The fight ended within minutes and, of course, the Titans won. But the fun was just beginning!

"Thanks for the help," Robin said to Aqualad.

"Yeah thanks," Star said with a dreamy sigh as her eyes turned into hearts. Raven pretended not to care, but couldn't stop her face from heating up. She pulled her hood further down into her face to hide it.

"Anytime," Aqualad said with a smile directed at Star and Raven. Star (and Raven, though she'd never admit it) practically melted under his gaze.

Then Aqualad noticed Akiko. She was standing beside Beast Boy and ringing out her long, pink, wet hair. Beast Boy made a joke and was cracking up over it, and Akiko simply smiled. She stood up straight and flipped her hair before adjusting the white rose in her hair. Aqualad sped over to her.

"Well, hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Aqualad," he said with a charming grin.

"Akiko," she said in a bored tone. Aqualad held out his hand and she (somewhat) reluctantly took it. But instead of shaking hands, Aqualad gently moved her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Akiko blushed slightly before yanking her hand away. She muttered something under her breath and walked over to Cyborg. Beast Boy just cracked up.

Akiko helped Cyborg finish the minor damage to the ship and the Titans soon said goodbye to Aqualad and started flying back home. Star and Raven stared at Akiko for several minutes.

When Akiko couldn't take it anymore, she practically yelled, "What?"

"How did you get his attention like that?" Star asked.

"What-" Akiko started.

"Aqualad! He even kissed your hand! What did you do?" Star yelled.

"I didn't do anything! And don't remind me of that stupid fish boy!" Akiko yelled back. Beast Boy and Cyborg started laughing, and Robin just tried to ignore the whole conversation. Raven pretended not to care. Akiko and Star kept arguing, most of it including Akiko insulting Aqualad and Star trying to defend him. Even after they got back home, Star and Akiko kept arguing.

The thing that finally shut them up was when Akiko saw Ryuko. She ran over and glomped him. He petted her before turning and letting her jump on his back. Star glared at Akiko and silently swore that this was not over, only postponed.

Akiko spent the rest of the night with Ryuko. Beast Boy managed to convince her to play video games for a while and Ryuko sat beside her and watched them. After that, they watched anime until they fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up with Akiko asleep on top of him, with her head on his chest. He blushed and tried to adjust. She groaned and pushed her face into him. He could feel her body pressed against his and he blushed more. He didn't know what to do. He tried to move her again, and she just clinged to him more. He was on the verge of a massive nose bleed.

Then the worst thing happened. She woke up. She sat up slightly and looked down at him sleepily. It took her a moment to realize where she was and then she bolted up straight and tried desperately to crawl to the opposite side of the couch. She stared at him with wide eyes and a bright red face.

Beast Boy stayed on his back for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He glanced at Akiko. She was staring at the floor and had one hand over her chest, the other tightly gripping the couch.

"U-uh…I-I," Beast Boy started.

"I-It's my fault. Gomen," Akiko said before she stood and turned to leave.

"It wasn't your fault…we were both asleep…a-and," Beast Boy tried to explain. He didn't want her to feel bad. And he didn't want her to blame herself…or him for that matter.

"A-ano…let's just pretend it didn't happen…" Akiko said as she glanced at him.

"Wait, what?" he asked confusedly.

"Exactly," she said with a fake grin. She rushed towards the door.

"Aki-" he tried to call to her. The door closed behind her before he could finish. He stood there for several minutes before collapsing on the couch with a loud, frustrated groan.

End of chapter 5! Hope ya like it! Dun dun duuuun! Will Beast Boy and Akiko ever be good friends again? Find out in the next chapter! If you R&R, I'll repost sooner~! Love ya, bye! =^^=


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Akiko)! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners. Enjoy~!

Chapter 6

Things only seemed to get worse between Akiko and Beast Boy. He tried to talk to her, but she would disappear in a flurry of rose petals every time. If he could just talk to her, maybe he could convince her it was nothing. She said they would pretend nothing happened, but she obviously wasn't pretending. Beast Boy decided to talk to the one person who knew Akiko better than anyone else.

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy said as he walked into the garage.

"Hey BB," Cyborg said from the car hood.

"Watcha doin'?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just finished working on my baby," Cyborg said as he patted the car hood with a goofy grin.

"Can I ask you something?" Beast Boy asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Sure," Cyborg said.

"If you hold Akiko when she teleports, would you teleport with her?" BB asked.

"Yeah, she used to teleport us all the time," Cy said.

"Great! See ya!" Beast Boy said cheerily before he ran out. Beast Boy had a plan and he knew it was going to work. He just had to get close enough.

Of course, that wasn't easy either. She would hear him coming and leave before he could get close enough. He tried several times, but it happened every time. Finally, he went for a different approach. He waited until she was distracted or busy with someone else, then he tried to sneak up behind her. But of course, it failed. Then he got another great idea.

"Hi Star," Beast Boy said.

"H-" Star started.

"I need your help," Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Uh….ok," Star said.

"I need you to keep Akiko from leaving until I can grab her," BB explained.

"Wait, what?" Star asked.

"I need to talk to her, but every time I try, she teleports away," BB explained with a sigh.

"Oh, ok," Star said with smile.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said.

So with a new ally, Beast Boy set his new plan into motion. Star kept Akiko busy with something she couldn't just leave, and Beast Boy tried to sneak up on her again. Akiko heard him coming, and tried to convince Star to take over. But Star refused and Beast Boy successfully caught Akiko.

"Let go!" Akiko yelled at him.

"No! Not until we talk!" Beast Boy yelled back. Beast Boy dragged her to his room and Akiko fought him every step of the way. She knew if she teleported, he would just go with her, so she didn't even try.

"What do you want?" Akiko asked after Beast Boy's door closed.

"Listen, what happened the other night, it wasn't your fault. And it wasn't mine. And nothing happened anyway! We were asleep, it was completely innocent!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You dragged me all the way here just to say that?" Akiko asked as she tried to yank her arm free.

Beast Boy tightened his grip before saying, "No, I dragged you here to talk so we could be friends again."

"Then why-" Akiko started.

"You didn't give me any other choice!" Beast Boy yelled.

Akiko sighed and said, "…you're right…I've been unfair…"

"Why were you avoiding me?"

"…I don't know…I felt weird every time I looked at you…"

"Do you still feel weird?"

Akiko shook her head 'no'. Beast Boy slowly loosened his grip, and when she didn't try to teleport or run, he released her.

"Friends?" Beast Boy asked, holding out his hand.

"Friends," Akiko said as she hugged him. She then left and Beast Boy let her go.

He finally fixed things with Akiko. He hadn't worked this hard at something other than video games in a long time. He collapsed on his bed and read comic books until he fell asleep. He was later woken up by the smell of delicious food. He sat up and saw a plate on his bedside table.

There was a note under the plate that said, "Peace offering." It wasn't signed, but Beast Boy figured it had to be from Akiko. He wasn't fighting with any of the others, so she was the logical answer. He ate and decided to thank Akiko in the morning. But just saying thanks, didn't seem like enough. He wanted to really thank her, and not just for the food. He then got the perfect idea.

"Oh, she'll love that," Beast Boy thought to himself.

He played video games for a few hours and went to bed when he was too tired to keep playing.

End of chapter 6! Hope ya like! Sorry it's so short, but I'll do better next time! So yay they made up~! Rejoice~! There is one thing I want from you readers. I want you to tell me what couple you like/want. I won't guarantee I'll use it, but there's a very good chance I'll use most if not all. I only have one really definate couple (Robin/Star), so I'm still open to suggestions. Please R&R, luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners! So don't sue me please~

Chapter 7

The next morning Beast Boy got up and started planning his surprise. Now that she wouldn't run from him, it would be a lot easier. But there were still a few things that needed to be worked around. He ordered the tickets and got all the other little details that went along with it. There was only one other thing he had to find out. He spent the day snooping around, finding out every little thing he needed.

"Alright all that's left is the outfits and to surprise her," Beast Boy said to himself. "This'll be great!"

He went out the next day and bought what he needed. Then when he got back he spent most of the day in his room working on it. And of course, not seeing much of Beast Boy for two days got the others worried. They tried to talk to him about it when he was out of his room for whatever and he just said he was fine and went back to his room in a rush. They even tried going to his room but he wouldn't let them in. He couldn't risk them finding out and telling Akiko about it.

Finally he finished and he bandaged his fingers and left the outfits hidden in his room. Robin and Cyborg tried to question him again but he just shrugged them off. But since he seemed mostly back to normal, they left it alone. For most of the week, everything was normal again. They would all hang out in the tower and occasionally go save the city from some wanna-be villain. But as the weekend got closer, Beast Boy started acting weird again. Actually, so was Akiko. She seemed to be moping about something, but she wouldn't tell them what. Star and Raven tried to talk to Akiko while Robin and Cyborg tried to talk to Beast Boy.

"I have a surprise for Akiko," he finally told them.

"What kinda surprise?" Cy asked.

"There's an anime convention this weekend that she wants to go to, and I'm gonna take her," BB announced with a grin. "I've got the tickets and the hotel set up and the costumes are made. Everything's ready so we can leave tomorrow."

"You can't just take off, you've got responsibilities," Robin said.

"I've taken care of everything, and we'll have our communicators so if something comes up that you need us for, you can call and Akiko will teleport us back," BB explained. For every reason Robin had for why they couldn't go, BB had an answer and a way to solve it.

"You've really planned for everything," Robin said.

"Yep," BB said with a grin.

"You did all that just to take her to a con?" Cy asked.

"Yep, and it's not just any con. Some of her favorite voice actors will be there. And-" BB started to explain before getting cut off.

"We get it. It's a big deal to her and you set everything up so you two could go," Robin said. "So go ahead, have fun. We'll try not to disturb you two."

"Thanks," BB said with another grin.

"Why are you doin' all this?" Cy asked.

"Because…" BB trailed off.

"You love her?" Cy asked.

BB blushed and yelled, "no!" before he rushed off.

"He totally has a thing for her," Cy said with a smirk.

"I thought you were supposed to be her protective big brother," Robin practically snorted.

"Nah just around guys I don't know," Cy said with a wave of his hand.

"So you mean you trust BB with her?" Robin asked.

"No, I just won't try to get in the way unless he tries to go too far," Cy explained, a frown tugging at his lips. As he thought of it, his eyebrows knitted together and tugged down until he looked really mad.

"Dude, for one, BB wouldn't do that. For two, even if he tried, Akiko would kick his butt," Robin said with a smirk. Cy just laughed.

Finally the day came and Beast Boy told Akiko. She…well she squealed. She hugged him so tight he thought his ribs would break. After she let him go and, they grabbed their stuff and left. (A/N: to avoid copyrights and all that, we're just gonna have an overview of the weekend, sorry.)

Beast Boy gave Akiko the costume he made for her and she loved it. She dressed up as her favorite anime character, the main character, and the voice actor for her character was also going to be there. Beast Boy dressed up as one of the guys from the anime, who also happened to be the main characters love interest later on in the show. When Akiko pointed that out and asked him about it, he said he didn't know, and although he hadn't seen most of the anime, he did read about it online. But he didn't mention that last part to her.

Akiko dragged him everywhere. They went to booths and she bought some things she didn't have yet. People asked for their pictures and Akiko was always more than happy to oblige and BB went along with it. She took him to every panel that had to do with her favorite anime and a few others for her own reasons. And they even entered a costume contest and won first place, especially since the costumes were homemade and they were a pair whose characters were a couple. They even practiced a little presentation where Akiko said her characters battle cry and BB protected her and got seriously injured. Akiko cried and one of her tears healed him and they kissed. All the fans went completely nuts over it.

They ended up doing their little performance several times, and yes that included the kiss. BB could swear he felt something every time, some kind of spark, but he never mentioned it to her. He was…scared that she felt nothing and that saying anything would strain their friendship again.

He found himself wishing the weekend would never end. He wanted to live like this forever. He wanted to see Akiko so happy and excited and to do their performance and kiss her again. When he realized he wanted to kiss her again, he blushed. He did, he wanted to kiss her. THAT would strain their friendship, but if she liked it, then they could be boyfriend and girlfriend. And that thought made his blush deepen. He was so glad Akiko didn't see him; she was talking to some other fans of the anime about their performance. He sighed to himself, who was he kidding? She never seemed fazed by their kiss, any of them. There was no way she liked him…right? He guessed she could have been just acting like it was nothing, but maybe she liked it too. Maybe…

"BB, come on!" Akiko yelled over all the noise. She was pulling him out of the performance room.

"Sorry," BB said as he followed her.

Sadly, the weekend did end and they went back to Titan Tower. Akiko took Star and Raven to her room and the boys didn't see them the rest of the night. BB watched Cy and Robin play a racing game, but he never once asked to play. Both Cy and Robin were worried, but BB wouldn't tell them what was wrong. Eventually they gave up trying to figure it out and the three boys just watched TV the rest of the night. They all ended up falling asleep on the couch.

BB dreamed that he was the character that he cosplayed as all weekend. In his dream, Akiko was her favorite character and they were at a park. They met in front of the lake and she confessed her love for him. She tried to run after she said it, but he grabbed her and kissed her. Then BANG! Something hit him. No, literally. Something hit his head and woke him up. He looked around confused and then he realized he had fallen off the couch and right onto his head.

He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat, and not just because had he fallen off the couch, but because he had dreamed of Akiko. He dreamed of Akiko saying she loved him and they…they kissed…he dreamed of kissing her…o crap. As if things weren't weird enough, now he was dreaming of kissing her.

He didn't know what to do when he saw her again. He couldn't act on a DREAM, but he didn't think he could pretend nothing happened either. Then his heart nearly stopped when the door opened and there was Akiko. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he could barely breathe. What was he gonna do?

End of chapter 7! Hope ya like~! So not quite what you were expectin, huh? :3 Oh and sorry for taking so long to update, hopefully I'll get back on track on update more frequently now~ Please R&R~ Luv ya, bye~! =^^=


End file.
